Sawada Keizaburo
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 沢田 慶三郎 (さわだ けいざぶろう) |rname = Sawada Keizaburō |epithet = The Bird of Darkness |status = Alive |age = 25 (Kengan Ashura)Sawada Keizaburo's profile 27 (Kengan Omega) |height = 181cmChapter 65 |weight = 74kg |birthday = June 11th |gender = Male |affiliations = Murder Music |relatives = |wins = 4''4 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch65)'' |losses = 1''After forfeiting to Julius Reinhold during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch66)'' |assets = ¥21,090,000,000 |manga debut = Chapter 27 |omega debut = Chapter 41 |anime debut = Episode 5 |seiyuu = Hoshi Soichiro (Japanese) Bryce Papenbrook (English)}} Sawada Keizaburo (沢田 慶三郎, Sawada Keizaburō; "Keizaburo Sawada"), also known as "The Bird of Darkness" (暗黒鳥, Ankoku Tori), is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches, typically for Murder Music. He represented Murder Music during the most recent Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Sawada is a very androgynous young man with beautiful eyes with eyeshadow and eyeliner applied, carefully done eyelashes, lips with lipstick applied to them and a remarkably unique hairstyle resembling that of a Kabuki lion. Sawada has an extremely well-defined lithe figure, befitting of his ballet dancer background. Personality Sawada believes very strongly in manners, etiquette and fairness, especially in regards to women, getting aggressively fierce when such things are called into question. He also gets extremely offended when referred to with homophobic slurs. History Sawada was originally from a family of prominent Japanese traditional dancers and had enough talent to become heir of his family. However, an incident caused him to switch over to ballet and he eventually took the path to becoming a fighter... During his time at Karei High School, Sawada encountered Rihito for the first time, starting their vitriolic rivalry.Chapter 93 Plot During the preliminaries of the tournament, on board the S.S. Annihilation, Sawada was one of the five fighters who progressed to the mains. Moving on board the S.S. Kengan, Sawada observed as one of Chairman Katahara's Bodyguards easily took out Hassad. In the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he represented Murder Music and was set to fight Julius Reinhold of Toyo Electric Power Co., however Murder Music forfeited, gifting Julius the win. Very shortly after, Sawada called Julius out for the dirty tactics employed by Hayami Katsumasa. Saying he would take the three of them down, Sawada attacked and Meguro Masaki took him on first. With Meguro getting too riled up, Nikaido Ren prepared to calm him down while Julius stepped in to take care of Sawada. Taking Sawada's strongest attack, Julius ruthlessly subdued him by breaking his ankle and smashing him into a wall, knocking him out. While in the medical bay, Rihito visited him and told him he would get vengeance on whoever had left him in his injured state. During Rihito's match against Kuroki Gensai, Sawada cheered him on from his bed. Sawada watched the rest of first and second rounds of tournament from his bed. During Hayami Katsumasa's "revolution", after the close of the second round, Sawada helped defend the medical bay from the Guardians alongside Hanafusa Hajime, Inaba Ryo, Murobuchi Gozo, Sekibayashi Jun and Kono Haruo, despite still being in a cast and on crutches. Still with a cast and crutches, Sawada then watched the rest of the tournament unfold alongside the other fighters who had been knocked out of the tournament. Power & Abilities Sawada bases his fighting style around the dance of ballet. Thus, most of his moves and techniques involve spinning his body incredibly quickly, then using the high torque to deliver powerful kicks. Because of his ballet history and training, Sawada has a high level of flexibility, sense of balance and has complete body control, down to the tips of his toes.Chapter 67 Technique(s) *'2G':Chapter 66 A combination of a pirouette and a roundhouse kick, Sawada spins around twice to give his kick additional momentum. Notes & Trivia *Sawada's favourite music artists are the Village People and his most recently watched movie was In & Out. *His namesake is Sawada Kenji. *Because of Sawada's femininity, his employer Togawa Yoshiko treats him like one of her girlfriends. He and Ms. Togawa are near enough the same age and share a very close relationship, enough that they hang out with each other in their private lives.4-koma: Sawada & Togawa *Because of his infatuation with some of the cuter male fighters and his hatred for homosexual slurs it is easy to assume he is gay. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter